


Kakofonia twego głosu

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Characters, Blindfolds, Clingy Claude, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Muteness, One Shot, mute character, writing challenge
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Dwóch uciekinierów znajduje w sobie nawzajem oparcie, zrozumienie i bezpieczeństwo, którego od tak wielu lat nie byli w stanie zaznać w stu procentach.





	Kakofonia twego głosu

**Author's Note:**

> Rare pair Hell, here I come once again.

  
Pierwszą czynnością, którą wykonywał od lat o poranku, było parzenie mocnej kawy, co zawsze potrafiła go postawić na nogi i zmobilizować do pracy. I tak też było tym razem, kiedy miał trudności w skupieniu się na skomplikowanych dla przeciętnego człowieka schematach i układach elektrycznych, które kolejno odpalały licznik, a ostatecznie doprowadzały do zjawiskowej eksplozji. 

A nie potrafił całkowicie zanurzyć się w wirze pracy przez pewnego delikwenta, który nie dawał znaku życia od kilku długich dni. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Claude potrafił o siebie zadbać. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że z dnia na dzień coraz więcej gangów było do niego negatywnie nastawionych przez zlecenia, których podejmował się za pieniądze. On sam święty nie był, jednak nikt nigdy nie przychodził do niego z wątami, bo ludzie dobrze wiedzieli, że po prostu prowadził tego typu biznes. W końcu zamiłowanie do pirotechniki towarzyszyło mu już od dzieciństwa.

Odstawił kubek na bok, zatarł z przejęcia dłońmi i przez kolejne godziny pracował nad swoim nowym projektem, niebywałą innowacją, która — jeśli dobrze rozplanowana — mogła okazać się strzałem w dziesiątkę oraz drogą do samorealizacji!  


* * *

  
Gdy był bliski zakończenia pracy nad nowym typem bomby aktywowanej po określonym czasie, do jego warsztatu ktoś zapukał. Wstał z klęczek, otrzepał dłonie o spodnie i wyprostował plecy, które dały o sobie znać w dość bolesny sposób. Tak to już jest, jak spędza się długie godziny w tej samej pozycji.

Po otworzeniu drzwi ujrzał Claude'a, który stąpał z nogi na nogę, a jego wzrok uciekał w każdą możliwą stronę. Wpuścił mężczyznę do środka i uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco, od razu prowadząc do „domowej” części budynku, gdzie znajdowało się jego skromne, lecz nie mniej przytulne mieszkanie. Usiedli na wygodnej kanapie, po czym 8-Ball zadał to znaczące pytanie: „Co się stało, że wyglądasz na tak roztrzęsionego?”

Claude skulił się nieco w sobie, rękami objął swoje ramiona i przymknął na chwilę oczy, jak gdyby starając się o czymś mocno i uparcie zapomnieć. 8-Ball cierpliwie czekał, a w międzyczasie przyniósł z sypialni notes i długopis, aby Claude mógł opisać sytuację, która doprowadziła go do takiego stanu. Widząc jednak, że mężczyzna potrzebował dłuższej chwili na uspokojenie zszarganych nerwów, 8-Ball postanowił zaparzyć im herbaty. Czarną sobie, a owocową Claude’owi. Dokładnie takie, jakie lubili najbardziej.

Kiedy wrócił z gotowymi i ciepłymi napojami do małego salonu, na stole zauważył niechlujnie zapisaną kartkę. Postawił kubki obok niej, usiadł obok Claude'a, który zaczął łapczywie popijać swoją osobistą ambrozję, a następnie chwycił krótką notkę z wyjaśnieniem sytuacji.  
  


_ „Zamordowałem Kenjiego, brata Asuki Kasen. _

_ Czuję się źle. Oszukałem ją, wykorzystałem jej zaufanie. _

_ Pomogła mi wcześniej wyjść z kłopotów, a jak ja się jej odwdzięczyłem? _

_ Zabijając jej brata”. _  
  


— Claude… — wyszeptał, zanim złapał zestresowanego mężczyznę w swoje ramiona. — Wierzę, że nie jesteś takim skrajnym socjopatą, za jakiego się uważasz. Czujesz po prostu zbyt dużą presję. A ci skurwiele dający ci takie zlecenia najzwyczajniej w świecie wykorzystują ten fakt, manipulując tobą i wszystkimi wokół przy okazji.

Czarnowłosy wypuścił długo wstrzymywane powietrze i spojrzał z nadzieją na swojego chłopaka.

— Daj namiary na tego gościa, to z przyjemnością rozjebie mu chatę — rzekł z uśmiechem 8-Ball, ściskając ramię Claude’a, który niemo parsknął śmiechem, odzyskując dobry humor. Był to naprawdę przepiękny widok. Szczęśliwy Claude.

Po chwili wpadł na pomysł, jak mógł pomóc mu zapomnieć o czynie, który popełnił.

— Przypomniało mi się… mam coś dla ciebie! — W oczach Claude’a zabłysła ciekawość. Najwyraźniej podekscytowanie w głosie 8-Balla było tak namacalne i niespodziewane, że momentalnie zaskarbił sobie całą uwagę czarnowłosego. — Poczekaj chwilę.

Wrócił po kilku minutach, jednak jedynym, co trzymał w dłoniach, była czarna opaska na oczy.

Claude posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, kiedy mężczyzna ponownie dołączył do niego na kanapie. Bez słowa zawiązał mu materiał wokół oczu. Cmoknął go w policzek na uspokojenie, a następnie cicho rzekł: „Zgadnij, co to”. Złapał go delikatnie za prawy nadgarstek, kolejno kierując jego dłoń na małe pudełeczko, które wcześniej wyciągnął z kieszeni i położył na stole.

Puścił Claude’a, pozwalając mu na indywidualne badanie przedmiotu. Czarnowłosy wziął ostrożnie pudełka, dotykając je z każdej możliwej strony, definitywnie szukając jakiegoś zatrzasku.

Z sekundy na sekundę stawał się coraz to bardziej niecierpliwy, a przez trzęsące się dłonie, pudełko prawie mu nie spadło na podłogę.

W końcu jednak nadeszła ta chwila, w której Claude dotknął srebrnej obrączki. Mężczyzna zamarł na chwilę, wstrzymując oddech. Wypuścił powietrze, gdy udało mu się odnaleźć dłoń 8-Balla. Stuknął go lekko w palec serdeczny, przekrzywiając głowę w bok. Wyraźnie oczekiwał odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

— Tak, to dokładnie to, o czym myślisz. — 8-Ball wziął od niego obrączkę, a następnie wsunął mu ją na właściwy palec.

Uśmiech Claude’a poszerzył się, kiedy mężczyzna poczuł chłód srebra na swojej skórze. Czym prędzej zdjął materiał, zasłaniający jego wizję, a następnie rzucił się na 8-Balla. Usiadł mu okrakiem na kolanach, na co kochanek objął go w talii, przyciągając bliżej siebie. Czarnowłosy ujął jego twarz w swych dłoniach i pocałował go tak czule, że 8-Ball aż poczuł, jak ciarki przeszły mu po plecach. Zanim jednak zdążył wczuć się w tę przyjemną czynność, Claude oddalił się nieco od niego. Z uśmiechem, radosnym spojrzeniem i sugestywnie uniesionymi brwiami, pomachał mu czarnym materiałem przed oczami. 8-Ball od razu przyjął to niewypowiedziane wyzwanie i dał się tymczasowo oślepić.

Następnym, co poczuł, była czysta błogość spowodowana bliskością Claude’a, który ponownie zajął się jego spragnionymi ustami.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kocham GTA.


End file.
